The Reanimations of Hinata
by d0rmant
Summary: Car accidents suck. That is something that a used-to-be-mild-mannered Hyuuga Hinata learned... the hard way.  SasuHina, AU / Full Summary inside.
1. 00

**Story: The Reanimations of Hinata**

**Chapter: 00 / The Summary**

**Song of the Hour: N/A**

**

* * *

**

Car accidents suck. That is something that a used-to-be-mild-mannered Hyuuga Hinata learned... the hard way.

Hinata had it all...living with her single mother in the Konoha district of Japan. She just had a trouble-free life, as a simple teenage girl. She also dated the very deafening and athletic Uzumaki Naruto. Hinata had all her friends and a 4.0 GPA, it was all _perfect_. She was someone you could never be mad it. Heck, Hinata got along with almost everyone, which includes the very stoic yet irascible Uchiha Sasuke. Yes, everything was just the way she sought after. That is until a car crash got her into a coma which lasted long and terrorizing weeks for family and friends.

But when Hinata finally wakes up, everything changes. Her mother is missing, her estranged father and sister suddenly appear...and she doesn't recall Naruto being her boyfriend at all! And to top it all off, the car crash really seems to have rattled her brain since her personality made a complete 180-degree turn. She might be able to compete with her knuckle-headed "friend." It's that serious!

So follow Hyuuga Hinata on her journey… Will she decide to remember Naruto and what they had or will this new outlook change her? And what about Uchiha Sasuke, what role will he play in this madness?

AND how hard did Hinata hit her head?

* * *

*****DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Naruto.**


	2. 01

**Story: The Reanimations of Hinata**

**Chapter: 01 / What Caused It All & Rude Awakening.**

**Song of the hour: Break Out! Break Out! – All Time Low (Put up or Shut Up)**

"**Luck loves me not tonight."

* * *

**

Sighing, I rested my cranium on the broad shoulder that belonged to my boyfriend – I mean the guy of my dreams. Together we sat, listening to the heavy rain outside. He snickered as he got up from the sofa. His crystal blue eyes stared into my soft lavender ones. Oh how I envied those sky blue irises of his. The same cheesy grin I've loved since the days back in middle school was plastered on his boyish face.

"You know Hinata, you're phone has been going off for the past ten minutes. I think you better answer it," Naruto said. He handed me my cell and the word KAA-SAN flashed again and again as the cellular device vibrated furiously in my small hands.

I blushed lightly at Naruto before heading off into the kitchen, answering the phone. While pressing it up against my ear, I began to toy with my raven hair. Kaa-san must've gotten herself into trouble… _again. _Note to all you people out there: having your Kaa-san take a job in a music bar is no fun.

"Moshi-moshi," a voice droned. _Kaa-san must be drunk._

"You've been calling me for the past t-ten minutes. Is s-something wrong?" My quiet voice had a trace of worry in it.

"Musume-chan, you'll need to pick me up from the bar. The boss ended my shift early today since apparently I'm too drunk to work." Kaa-san yawned on the other end.

"Alright, I'll b-be there soon. _Don't _m-move." I pressed the END button as I went and grabbed the car keys before jogging into the living room.

Naruto lazily sat on the couch, alone, flipping through channels on the television. He looked so adorable. Though I cleared my throat to get his attention, a gentle smile spread out on my face as I saw Naruto's bored expression. Cute.

"I h-have to go pick up Kaa-san. You should g-go home, it's getting really late."

Naruto got up and stretched, then hugged me. "Are you sure? Maybe I should pick your Mom. It's raining a lot."

"N-No, Naruto. I insist that you go home, you have that marital arts meeting f-first thing tomorrow with Uchiha-san." I ushered him out of the living room and into the foyer.

He finally agreed to go, before he left however he kissed me on the forehead. He walked away and to his car with his toothy grin plastered, shaking his head drolly. Once he hopped into his car and drove off, I sprinted to the car Kaa-san and I shared. It's raining cats and dogs tonight! I turned on the windshield wipers and the headlights as I drove on the road opposing from the street where Naruto usually took.

I got a little fidgety as I thought of the things that Kaa-san would be saying drunk to all those strangers and usual crooks that frequent that bar. She might be in the middle of a huge situation for Kami's sake! I tapped my fingers on the steering wheel as I approached a red light. I would grip on the steering wheel then tap it, which was something I did whenever I was nervous while driving.

As I stopped in front of the bar, I saw Kaa-san walk up to the driver's seat. I rolled down the window. "G-Get in before y-you catch a cold."

"Go the passenger's seat," Kaa-san ordered. I smelled the alcohol in her voice.

"Kaa-san y-you're drunk. It won't be a good idea… what if we –"

"_Hinata_," Kaa-san snapped. "Go to the passenger's seat. I'm already pissed off, don't make it worse."

"O-Okay." Without another word, I got out of the driver's seat and dashed over to the passenger's seat. I need to stand up to my mother more… But Kaa-san usually drives home drunk and she always gets there safe so… what's the difference between tonight and any other drunk nights?

However ten minutes of this drunken driving, I was clutching to my seat. "KAA-SAN STOP!" I cried as my vision began to blur… great! I'm going to cry. I was getting ready to let out another scream but I was interrupted by Mother. My breathing became shallow and I just wanted this all to end.

"Hinata, do you know what today is?" Kaa-san said, being strangely calm while driving at a dangerous speed in the rainstorm. It was currently eleven-eleven. I made a wish that this terrorizing ride would end soon. "Do you? Well I'm going to tell you! Today was the day, your greedy bastard of a father left us ten years ago, Hinata! He even took Hanabi with him. And it's because we are apparently bad people!"

Suddenly a white sports car blew its horn as we were getting ready to collide. Everything seemed to go in slow motion as the headlights of the sports car blinded me, though a loud scream escaped my throat on instinct. It seems that the wish I made that this would all end is coming true but not in the way that I've expected it to… then **BAM!

* * *

**

Darkness.

Black.

Aching.

Pain.

Muffled voices.

All of those things kept running through my head, but I sure as hell felt physical pain more than anything. My eyes were still shut though. But the muffled voices just became clearer and clearer.

_I'm alive?_

I slowly opened my optics. It was hard since they were heavy. Though when I fully opened them I had to blink a couple times because wherever I was, there was this blinding white all around me.

_Maybe I'm in heaven?_

All of a sudden figures bordered my bed, they were blurry but my vision focused and I saw the faces of my friends… and my father and Hanabi? I tried to rub my eyes but both my hands were being held. One was being held by Hanabi the other was being held by Naruto. I was confused… My head aches a lot more now.

Abruptly, Naruto exclaimed relieved and in joy then leaned down with his lips puckered. I scooted away from his attempt at getting a kiss. He was my friend for heck's sake! "What do you think you're doing?" My voice was croaky.

"Babe it's me Naruto, your boyfriend…!" The ease and delight in Naruto's eyes were replaced by worry.

"Boyfriend, mine? You're kidding right?" I cleared my throat so my voice wouldn't be so raspy.

"No… Hinata quit joking around. We've been dating since freshmen year! Don't tell me…" Naruto clutched my hand tighter, trying to get out a light chuckle but it faded as his expression darkened. "Don't tell me that accident made you lose your memory!"

"Don't be silly. I haven't lost my memory and we aren't dating. Naruto that accident happened a few hours ago! Can't you see?" I was perplexed at what was going on.

"Hinata that accident happened three weeks ago. You were in a coma for _three_ weeks." Naruto stared at me straight in the eyes.

Suddenly, someone cleared their throat. "Ahem. I'm sorry but Hinata does have a case of amnesia."

"But she'll remember our relationship, right?" Naruto let go of my hand, which I rubbed on the hospital sheets.

"I'm sorry… It seems as though this case is different." The doctor showed an x-ray and pointed around with a pen. It was an x-ray of my head. _They put me in a CAT scan?_ "The vehicle that maimed their car hit the patient at a certain velocity that caused her to somehow partially damage a certain lobe of her brain. Unfortunately, that lobe is where her personality and most of her 'happy' memories are stored."

"So what you are saying is that my daughter will now have a different personality and possibly won't remember her boyfriend at all…?" Father's stern voice spoke up.

"Most likely on the personality bit and it is a sure sign that she won't remember the relationship." The doctor said before leaving the room, nodding his head in apology towards Naruto.

"Hinata…do you think we should break up?" Naruto gazed fiercely at me, his baby blue orbs firm and somber. His head hung slightly as I looked down at my laying self.

"Break up? How can we break up if we never even started?" I piped up.

"Hn, Dobe. You already forgotten that she has amnesia?" A voice spoke. Uchiha Sasuke.

He stood behind Naruto, with an eyebrow arched up. He was amused at Naruto's obliviousness. Sasuke rolled up the sleeve of his long-sleeved t-shirt. He glanced at me before returning to his impassive state.

"Sasuke-san?" I greeted, a bit confused.

Sakura raised an eyebrow, "Hinata when did you start addressing Sasuke by his first name?"

I giggled, "Ever since he was my best friend and middle school crush."

"WHAT?" Everyone shouted in shock…. _Maybe that car accident did take a toll on me.

* * *

_

*****DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Naruto or All Time Low… *sighs***

**A/N: SHOCKER RIGHT? LOL, but yeah! New story. This idea has been on my mind for a while now and it's been nagging at me since. I'm a fan of SasuHina BTW. So don't think that I'm being held against my will to write this. And I'd gladly take any sort of constructive criticism. HECK, you could FLAME it if you want! Any type of criticism is appreciated. :D **

**Also if you're into Sasuke/OC stories then check out my story **We're All A Different Breed**, that is if YOU want to.**

**Aliens, Robots, and Crappy Humor until next time! (:**


	3. 02

**Story: The Reanimations of Hinata**

**Chapter: 02 || A Visit**

* * *

It's been four days since I've woken up from my "coma"—I'm pretty convinced that everyone is lying to me and that I've only been out cold for at least a few hours at least. Though I'm feeling fine… aside from the crappy food and how oily and gross my hair is becoming from not taking a shower. Ew. My hands rested on my pale grey, wrinkled hospital gown.

I tried to focus my eyes as I looked up at the television. It was some talk show and a Korean girl group… was it 21 or 2ne1? I'm not sure since Naruto walked in carrying a bowl of takeout ramen and wooden chopsticks. On the side of the bag it read: ICHIRAKU. That name rang a bell, meh, it was probably some restaurant I've been to before.

"Babe—I mean, Hinata…" Naruto gave me forced smile as he took the bed tray and set the food on there. "I brought you some ramen. I'm pretty sure you've grown pretty tired of this disgusting hospital food."

I looked up at him with widened eyes and a small smile. I felt sorry for him—something must be stressing him out so much. His usual bright sky-blue eyes were now encircled in dark circles, he had stubble on his face, and his tan skin seems to be getting lighter and lighter… I'm pretty sure he'll end up looking like a hollow, sickly pale remnant of who he was in no time.

I sat up in my bed as I took the chopsticks. Before I decided to dig in, I stared at him deeply. I saw him swallow hard, as though he were choking back on words in which he ever so wanted to speak.

"Talk to me. Tell what's bothering you," I said as I began to dig in. I kept my eyes focused on the bowl of steaming miso ramen.

He sat down on the foot of my bed and sighed. I glanced up for a second. His blue eyes bored into mine. I felt frozen, as though that very stare told me I was cause of this haggard state he's in. I breathed in deeply to calm myself. Then he said almost in a whisper you'd think that if he spoke up, it would harm the most fragile thing out there: _"You."_

_Did I do something wrong? _With the all the sadness in his eyes, I started to feel completely guilty even though I wasn't sure as to what I've done.

"What did—?" I began but was interrupted.

"I'm an idiot. You've made me realize how much of an idiot I am," he chuckled. How the edges of his lips were pulled upwards into a smirk… it seemed as though he were sort of enjoying all the pain and stress he was put through, like a complete masochist.

I couldn't rack my brain for any sort of reply. I was at a complete loss for words. _What should I say? What should I do? _I lifted my free hand and tried to reach for his shoulder but he stiffened then suddenly got up and stuffed his hands into the pockets of his jeans. Naruto hung his head low, focusing on his worn-out Converse as though they were the most interesting thing in the world. Looking down at my half-empty bowl, my hand retreated and rested on my lap.

"Please, don't. I just came to tell you that you can rest easy now since your doctor and nurses say that you're free to go tomorrow. I have to warn you, school's going to be a drag... You've missed so much. Uh—alright then. I'll see you," he said with a final grin as he walked out of my hospital room.

The phrase… _"You've missed so much"—_was there more to that than what I perceived or am I just overthinking things?

* * *

**A/N: I'm back after _months_. And I've decided to finish what I've started. However the format for a big chunk this story is going to be very short and fragmented almost. Most of the chapters will be in Hinata's point of view. And I'm sorry if I'm to disappoint with these tiresomely short updates! But please bear with me! **


	4. 03

**Story: The Reanimations of Hinata**

**Chapter: 03 || Settling In**

* * *

When I was discharged from the hospital, I was led into one of my father's numerous cars. I remained tight-lipped and expressionless. I haven't been to the Hyuuga Manor since I was a small child, when my parents pretended to be totally fine with each other. And before my father had shunned her from the family, her taking me with her in the middle of the night. The whole ride, the butler tried making small talk with me. I decided that he seemed really nice and figured that since my mother isn't here for some reason, I might as well make a few allies in the house.

He was a man in his late thirties but the effects of time had gotten to him pretty quickly since every time he would smile or squint his eyes to see better through his wire-frame glasses, wrinkles would appear. He wasn't a very tall man, only taller than my small frame by a few inches or so. He wore that usual servant/butler look—a white button up shirt with slacks and his slowly graying hair slicked back. His name was Yamoto Kenta.

Every time he would talk to me, I would nod my head or give sounds to show that I was listening. I didn't listen attentively enough to hear his full sentences. All I heard was bits of words as I stared out the tinted windows, the rain lightening up yet the clouds were still a gloomy gray. I breathed in deeply and exhaled. I felt a mix of many emotions. I am returning home. The place where my so-called family had kicked my mother out and left her to find a place for her toddler while they kept Hanabi. Unconsciously, I found that my lips pulled downward into a full blown frown. I immediately returned to my blank state. Try not to think of that, any of that.

"Miss Hinata, we have arrived," Butler Yamoto called out to me, pulling me out of my thoughts.

I nodded my head once and got out of the car. Butler Yamoto headed straight to the trunk, retrieving my backpack with the clothes I wore that day and nothing else. I pressed my lips together and even tighter. Approaching me, Butler Yamoto gave me a gentle reassuring smile.

"If you'd like, I can take you to your old home to pick up all of your things. However you must rest first. We can always go later on," he said as he carried the backpack.

I instantly took it off his hands and gave him a small smile. "It's fine, I can take it. I just want somewhere to rest already."

"Yes Miss Hinata," he chuckled. "I'm going to fetch for one of the maids to show you your room. I'm positive that they must've finished setting up the bedroom as soon as I left to pick you up." He walked inside and called a name. A few minutes later a woman who looked to be quite a bit older than Butler Yamoto showed up.

The second she saw me, her eyes became glossy as if fond memories flashed through her old and tired eyes. She almost jogged down to where I stood and took in my appearance before pulling me into a tight embrace. "My, how much you've grown into such a beautiful woman," she whispered mostly to herself.

I replied with an awkward thanks. I think I remember her; she was probably one of my mother's favorite maids. She always had at least 3 people on her list and I believe that this particular one was always at the top. She released me from her embrace and pushed my bangs out of my eyes before leading me up and to my old bedroom… It was completely untouched.

There was the shelf of stuffed animals on the wall, next to it was a book shelf full of ancient Japanese children's stories and folklore and pictures. I also spotted my old haiku from my calligraphy class when I was liitle, it was framed and showed no signs of dust. Actually, my entire room appeared as though it was frozen in time from when I left it—except the bed was made.

The sheets were freshly washed. The smell of lavender and fresh linen sheets filled my nose. I traced my finger over everything on my vanity, from my old hairbrush to my jewelry box. And the Maid was right there, watching me the whole time.

"I should let you have time to yourself and to rest," she spoke quietly. "Oh, and it's good to have you back, Miss Hinata." With that she slid my door shut completely.

I sighed before plopping down onto the bed. Sleep had immediately overcome me and my eyelids shut.

I woke up around 6 in the afternoon and Butler Yamoto had come with me to retrieve clothing.

I entered our home to find that it had been abandoned. I simply thought that my mother was just letting me recover at Father's house since it was much closer to the school. I thought it was all temporary. I _thought. _

Reality washed over me and I made sense of everything. No wonder why I'm forced to stay with Father, no wonder why they suddenly appeared when the accident happened. _This is not happening right now… _I brought my hand up to my face and it felt wet, I was crying.

"Mother…" I called out, frantically running throughout the entire house. I checked every bedroom. Every bathroom. I took the house phone and tried dialing her cell phone number, though I had only gotten an automated voice and something about the line being disconnected.

Butler Yamoto walked into the house. He saw me crying and running. He had asked me what was wrong and what was I doing.

"What did my father do to my mother?" I demanded to know in a strangely calm voice. "He did something to her make her leave and cut off her phone line. So tell me! What did my father do this time?" My venom-laced words were thrown at this innocent butler, though I couldn't help it. I was in a state of panic since the woman who raised me was nowhere to be found.

"Miss Hinata, your mother is…missing."

The words hit me like waves crashing on the shore in the middle of a storm.

"What do you mean?"

"Your mother was admitted into the same hospital as you were. All I know is that she woke up two weeks before you did. And that's it," he tried to explain gently in hopes of me calming down.

"Does my father know anything?"

"He probably knows more than I'll ever."

I choked out a couple more quiet sobs, Butler Yamoto approached me and patted my shoulder. After letting it out, I forced myself to recompose and begin packing. I left him in the living room as I numbly stuffed things into suitcases and bags. _How could this be happening…?_

* * *

The next day I had to return to school, that morning for breakfast my father wasn't there so I couldn't ask him any questions. I'd thought I could talk to him when he returned from work today, that way I could probably think out what I was going to say to him. There were all these emotions within me and I didn't know exactly how to go about them. Should I keep them within myself? Should I tell someone? _Crap. _

All I know is that after I left for school, everything was a blur. I couldn't learn anything since the classes were chapters ahead and everything they taught was jumbled completely in my brain. I received a worksheet for homework, I scanned over it and it was like I was reading a foreign language or something of that sort. I just spent my time looking out windows, however there wasn't very much to admire since the weather was still gloomy.

By lunchtime, I had a whole list of homework to attack. I was excused from some but that didn't even help, my grades were suffering and the exams were coming up. I sat down at a random table, staring down at the whole list of things I had to do in order for my grades to return to the way they were before the accident.

Ten minutes into trying to solve the meaning behind the writer's muse for a passage, I felt someone take a seat across from me. It was Naruto. He had a confident smile on his face and a huge envelope in his hands. He placed it on the table. I shut my textbook and gave him a forced smile… He noticed but still kept his beam intact.

"What's this?"

"Something to help you remember…" he replied vaguely.

"Help me remember what?" I took the envelope into my hands and examined it. My eyes glued to the envelope but for some reason I was completely terrified to open it right then and there.

"To remember _us_."

I tore my eyes from the envelope but before I could say anything, I only saw Naruto's retreating back with his head hung low again. The confident smile he had on immediately fell from his face and he scratched the back of his head, as if to hide the sudden shift in his aura from me. My hands gripped onto the fairly thick packet, something tugged at my heartstrings seeing him like this.

_Us? _


	5. 04

**Story: The Reanimations of Hinata**

**Chapter: 04 || Knowing, Not Accepting**

* * *

After lunch I returned to my classes with a half-full stomach and the envelope that Naruto handed me completely unopened. I was under a mountain of homework and makeup work. But I was really just looking for an excuse to not open what was in the envelope. What if it was something scary? What if it was something that will send shivers up my spine?

No. But really, what could possibly be in that envelope? Letters? Photographs? Notes? I was actually dying to know however some unknown force kept me from ripping off the flap of paper that sealed this manila envelope. I tapped my mechanical pencil against my open textbook and drowned out the monotonous voice of my teacher. I breathed in deeply.

Ever since I've been awake, I get really anxious easily. The only way I know to calm myself is to take deep, steady breathes. Almost as though I pulling myself back to reality—back to my feet planted on the Earth.

"Are you okay?" a low yet smooth voice cut through my range of hearing.

My ears perked up and I instantly felt better. I turned to him with a genuine smile plastered on my face. "I'm fine, Sasuke-san. I'm just a bit stressed."

He let out a short 'hn' as though he were deep in thought. He then pushed up his glasses from the tip of his well-sculpted nose as started working on a worksheet the teacher had just began working on. "Take it easy, you've just been discharged from the hospital. I'm surprised you aren't having any serious migraines," he said without even glancing at me.

Still, I had a smile plastered onto my face. It was the first time he spoke to me directly since I've woken up. I was ecstatic, I was happy. This is just great.

I tried to shake off my smile, my fellow students would think I might've lost it as I would be smiling while doing some agonizing worksheet. I picked my pencil once again and filled out all the answers. It was nice, Sasuke-san sat next to me and even though it was silent I couldn't ask for more since I was right there—sitting next to him. It was all I needed to make my entire day. Possibly my entire week.

* * *

I didn't bother to head straight home. I instead escaped Butler Yamoto's scans of the crowd of students that left the school and headed for the nearest library. I greeted the librarian, an old gentle lady who looks like she could tell a nation's full of stories, and walked all the way to the back where the Non-Fiction section was. There I found an empty table and set my heavy textbooks on the table.

I had my notebook open, my textbook flipped to the correct page, and my pencil in my hand… but it refused to move. I found myself sitting for half an hour, doing nothing except staring blankly at the fresh sheet of paper.

Suddenly my vision started to blur. I was crying again.

Bitterly, I wiped the cascading tears away. When I made sure that I was done, I looked up to check if anyone saw me. However my notebook revealed the water stains from randomly bursting out and crying. I sighed as I slammed my pencil down.

"Hin… Hinata?" A groggy voice spoke. I blinked hard real quick, hoping that no more tears would escape my eyes. I plastered on a polite smile before looking and there I saw Naruto. My smile wanted to falter but I made myself keep the smile intact.

"Yes?"

Just then, he seated himself right across from me. He cleared his throat after folding his hands together. I could tell that mentally he was telling himself to stay strong, to stand his ground and get his point across. Yet I could also tell that he's being torn apart by the mere sight of me. _I _know _that I'm the cause of it, but I just can't bring myself to _accept_ it. Am I that bad of a person?_

"I want to say something. It's important, but it'll be quick…"

* * *

**A/N: DUN, DUN, DUUUUUUUUUUN. *Epic music plays in background* CLIFFHANGERRRRRRR. You all hate me now, don't you? :( But don't I get something for updating at least? Hahaha. :)**


End file.
